There are a wide range of automotive applications that enhance a driver's experience, and reduce stress under various driving conditions. These applications use different sensor technologies, including camera-based intelligent systems. Camera-based intelligent systems (i.e., vision systems) provide live images to an operator, and utilize image processing and pattern recognition algorithms to assist drivers in lateral control of a vehicle. Using light sensing, these vision systems detect lanes and recognize vehicles and other objects in the path of a vehicle. In contrast, vehicle longitudinal controls, which assist a driver in maintaining a safe following distance, provide collision warning, assist in braking, and the like are accomplished using radar or other range finder systems (which do not rely on sensing light).